the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Langara
The second of three planets within the Habitable Zone of the Langaran star system, Langara is the homeworld of the Langaran people. History Millenia ago, The Burning Legion had enslaved the Langarans by addicting them to Fel magic. Much like the majority of the Eredar – the Langarans became loyal servants to The Legion. The Legion drained Langara for all of its Magic sources such as Arcane, and because of the Fel corruption, the Langarans themselves were cut off from other, more inexhaustible sources of magic, such as Light, Nature and the like. Once The Legion had depleted all magic on Langara – or the Langarans were of no use to them anymore, noone knows for sure - they abandoned the Langaran people, thinking their addiction to Fel magic, which The Legion provided for them, would kill them eventually, instead of wasting time and resources to cull the whole planet. Their plan nearly succeeded, and many Langarans either died, starving for Fel magic, or they killed one another to steal whatever Fel magic was left within themselves. In the end, however, a handful of Langarans survived this 'Dark Age'. Tribes, villages, cities and nations eventually arose - civilization flourished once again. With their connections to magic severed, the Langarans turned to technology to survive and advance their societies. Eventually – the ancient history of The Burning Legion became myth and legend. Modern Day Modern-Day Langarans live in a technologically advanced society. Sophisticated technologies connect Langarans, allowing for an unprecedented exchange of information used for learning, commerce, entertainment and an unlimited amount of other uses. Modern medicine has cured a majority of diseases and advancements in combining technology with their biology, have allowed Langarans to replace lost limbs with fully functional prosthetics and even drastically increase their lifespans. The major nations on Langara have even developed their own space programs, operating research stations in orbit above their planet. Sadly – not even Modern-Day Langara is free of warfare, as armed conflicts still arise, which often calls for even more destructive weapons and in turn – more powerful defenses to be developed, the newest of which are high-energy weapons and kinetic protective barriers. Soldiers even used to undergo medical treatmens to enhance their naturally acquired skills with performance-enhancing drugs or technological body modifications, though nowadays such augmentations are strictly regulated and the use of performance-enhancing drugs is outright banned, with nations facing severe economic sanctions, should these regulations be breached. Politics The people on Langara have divided themselves into several dozens of nation-states, though there are three major powers, which the various smaller nations have allied themselves with. While armed conflicts do arise almost periodically, compared to the rest of their history, the Langarans are enjoying the most peaceful time yet. The three major powers are as follows: The Andari Federation The Andari government, known as the Andari Federation, is a hierarchical meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility Andari citizens learn during their childhood. Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the Andari often view the other nations as obstacles to be removed to achieve their goals and do not shy away from speaking their mind in such a case. 'Society first. Platoon first.' - such is the way of thinking of the Andari, which often makes them seem rigid and uncompromising. To them - calling an Andari 'self-centered'' or egotistical ''is the greatest insult one can utter. '''The Rand Protectorate The Rand Protectorate is a monotheistic nation. Always a deeply religious people, religion remains of great importance in Rand society, a fervour which at various times has been responsible both for great good and great evil. In the past they expanded their realm at the expense of neighbouring states. The nations they conquered were enslaved, a practice formerly justified by their religion. While the practice has been discontinued for several centuries, it still has tainted their relations with other nations, especially the individualistic Kelownans. The Rand Protectorate were also the first nation to develop their space program, with their original motivation being to 'be closer to their God'. Republic of Kelowna Self-righteous, meddling, pompous and tiresome, or virile liberalists and defenders of the free world. Loved or hated - they simply can't be ignored. Everybody has an opinion on the Kelownans, it all depends from which side of the table they are viewed. For many, it is the Promised Land, where any dream can become a reality. Kelownans remain strong believers in free will and Langaran rights, despite numerous setbacks in their long history. Kelownan society is in a constant state of flux, vigorous, vibrant and progressive. Few societies on Langara display such stark contrasts. Many of the wealthiest people on Langara are Kelownans, creating a constant demand for luxury goods. At the same time, the ranks of the poor number millions, because while the liberal market-driven economy and individual freedom may allow everybody the chance to advance to the top, they make it just as easy to plummet to the very bottom of the social ladder. Kelownans are also the kings of entertainment, mass-producing everything from cheap erotic-flicks to elaborate stage-shows for an ever-hungry public. Anything the mind or body could ever crave, the Kelownans have plenty of it. Return of The Burning Legion Due to an accident in orbit above Langara, on the Langaran International Research Vessel The Clavis, involving an ancient Artifact, the Burning Legion have once again turned their attention to Langara. It is assumed by the governments of Langara, that The Clavis was lost during the inital invasion of The Legion, which the Langarans barely repelled with their collective arsenal of nuclear missiles. Right now The Legion keeps invading Langara with their demonic armies while the Langarans are fighting them off, causing a stalemate between both sides.